I Saved The Last Dance For You
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Halloween night finds Brian at the loft alone...or so he thought...


I Saved The Last Dance For You

A chilly Halloween evening saw Brian Kinney sat at his desk in the quietness of the loft. The only light came from the computer and the desk lamp. He was busy going over a campaign that he was due to pitch in the next few days. He had earlier gone over the presentation boards, leaving yellow note-lets attached to draw attention to yet another load of fuck ups by spaz boy and kluts in the art dept.

The tips of his fingers felt unusually cold as he tapped at the keyboard. Brian rubbed his hands together to warm them up, eyes fixed still on the monitor. A noise over in the kitchen made him look over that way. Nothing else happened so he turned back to his work with a shiver. Ten minutes passed when the noise happened again. Wiping a weary hand down over his face, Brian pushed away from his work and headed over to see what was making the noise. It was ticking him off that it was breaking his line of concentration. On nearing the area, the lamp on his desk went out.

"What the fuck?" He growled, turning to go back and check it out, all the time muttering to himself. He had just enough time to notice that he could see his breath before his computer shut down.

He was now stood in total darkness. For the past week, the electrics in the loft had been playing up, and now they seem to have given up the ghost on him completely.

"For fucks sake!" He bellowed. "What the fuck is going on here?"

A giggle sounded near to Brian, making the ad man jump, an icy coldness surrounding him.

"Who's there?" He called out, not really knowing if he was shaking due to the unreal coldness or if he was afraid of this unknown activity.

There was only him in the loft, he thought. No one had come by. And besides, the door was locked with the alarm set. Brian felt slightly on edge as he went to pull his cell from his jeans pocket.

"Fuck!" He hissed out.

It was over on the desk. He had placed it by the computer after talking to Michael. Brian's mind raced with planning out what he should do next.

A ghostly, "Brian." had the usually tough brunet shivering from top to toe. He tried to swallow, but it was hard when your throat and mouth was dry as a bone. Taking a deep breath, Brian called out again.

"Who's there?" A cold chill ran down his spine. "Who the fuck are you?"

Humming filtered though the darkness. Brian was straining to hear what it was that was being hummed, though it did sound vaguely familiar to his ears. To Brian it was like the person or thing was dancing around the loft. The humming was neither here or there.

"Are you dancing? Are you humming a song you liked to dance to?" He queried, feeling really fucking stupid as he asked the question into the inky blackness.

Lights in the bedroom, kitchen and living area flashed on and off at different times, making Brian first of all jump then blink at the sudden brightness.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you're dancing." Despite the situation he was in, Brian could not help but smile. The lights went off and after a few seconds a light above Brian came on. After his eyes got use to the brightness, he looked around the loft.

Nothing.

No one.

"Did we know each other?" He asked out. The humming grew stronger and nearer to him.

"Yes. Very much so." Was the almost whispered reply behind him. Something brushed against his shoulder. Brian's whole body felt suddenly charged with electrical energy. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up.

"Are you doing this to me?"

"Yes, Brian." The voice was right in front of him now, and much stronger. Unseen fingers stroked his cheek. There was something so familiar in that touch.

"Will you dance with me?" The voice asked.

"How?" He questioned with frown.

"That's easy."

Again unseen hands took hold of his and slowly the person came into view. Brian's hazel eyes widened at the sight, his tanned face draining of it's colour.

"Sunshine." He whispered.

Justin was exactly like he was on the night of the prom. Brian had decided to make an appearance at the very last moment. He remembered when he had walked over to where Daphne and Justin stood near to the dance floor. The young man had taken his breath away with how Emmett had worked his magic and made Justin look a million bucks in his tuxedo.

"Hi, Brian." Justin said then gave Brian his big sunny smile. "I hope that I've not scared you too much?"

"Yes..no..I...I..I...no, not really. How? Why are you here?"

"I've always been here, right from that very night. Why? Because of this." Justin undone a few buttons of Brian's black sleeveless shirt and pulled out the blooded silk scarf that he wore hidden underneath. "You wearing this keeps me close to you, keeping me here on earth."

Brian had bought the expensive item as a gift to himself for his birthday, tried to take his own life with it, then worn it to Justins prom only to use it as a form of first aid on Justin's bashed in skull. Why he had taken to wearing the scarf, Brian wasn't quite sure, only that deep down inside he knew that it was something he just had to do.

"Brian? Will you dance with me?" Justin asked again. Brian nodded slowly, still perplexed by the evenings events, then said, "What about..." The lights in the loft changed to a more suitable setting, furniture moved to one side and music filled the air.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever will be." Brian admitted with a shaky smile. "What are we dancing to?" Justin smiled. "A tune that we've danced to in the past. I'm pretty sure you'll recognize it."

With that, the very familiar opening of Save The Last Dance filtered through the air and the pair began to move with the same ease and passion as they had done on prom night, using all of the free floor, recreating every spin, laugh and even the fancy dip at the end.

They smiled at each other as they danced, just like that night, one that they were both robbed of building on any further because of one assholes mindless actions. And that bastard, Hobbs was now doing time for it. The song all to soon came to an end. They stood in the middle of the loft, holding hands, looking at each other, neither one quite knowing what to say until Justin finally spoke up.

" I have to go soon." Justin said with an apologetic tone. Brian nodded, saddened at that thought. He asked, " How can I see you?"

" Through holding your hands I'm able to use your energy to appear. But, it's not for very long as it takes lots of it to be able to do the things I do."

" Will...will I see you again?" Brian asked the question that was burning on his tongue.

Justin smiled sadly at his first lover then shook his head. " You are not to blame for my death. It's time for you and me to move on, Brian. We both need closure, and that means letting me go."

Brian felt his heart being ripped out all over again on hearing those words coming from the one man he had and would ever truly love.

" I don't know if I can, Sunshine, you're a tough act to follow." He tried to joke through the tears that now trickled down his handsome face.

" Please don't cry, Brian. Think of the good times, our good times, here, at Babylon or the diner, wherever." He placed a hand over Brian's heart. " I'll always be in here." Brian tried to smile but it would not stay in place. "And here." Justin then touched Brian's head. "You have to destroy the scarf."

Brian swallowed hard, an array of emotions ran over his face as he acknowledged Justins words. In a tight voice he said, "Let's do it."

Still holding hands, they walked over to Brian's desk were he had a metal trash can which had been empted of any contents making it perfect for their need. Brian moved the can to a more safer spot then looked at Justin who smiled with a nod, letting him know that it was the right thing to do for them both.

Brian returned the nod and pulled his lighter from his jeans pocket and flicked it open then hesitated. He turned once again to Justin. "Justin, I..."

" I know you do, Brian. I've always known that you cared for and maybe even loved me." Justin assured Brian, stroking his face.

"Can...can I kiss you?"

"Sure, but it might be on the cold side." He warned.

" I'll take my chances, Sunshine." Brian smiled softly then placed his lips on Justin's. The coolness from Justins lips reminded Brian of the times the pair had been out on a cold night, all the time stealing kisses from each other to keep warm after leaving Babylon to go back to the loft. Reluctantly Brian moved his head back, looking down into those beautiful blue eye he missed so much

" How was it?" Justin asked in a mischievous tone.

" Well, it's the first time I've kissed Casper, and it wasn't half bad." Joked Brian lightly making Justin smile and received a poke in the ribs for it.

" Good, now let's burn the scarf." Justin gently pulled it from it's place around Brian's neck and held it over the bin. " It's time."

Brain pulled in a steadying breath with a nod, he flicked his lighter into life. He turned his dark head to look at Justin. " Are you sure?"

Justin swallowed hard then nodded. " Y..yes, I'm sure."

Brian turned back to the scarf and touched the end with the flame, it ignited almost immediately. Justin quickly dropped the burning material into the can and stepped back, his blue eyes fixed on Brian. The sunshine smile was in place as he slowly began to change into a pale mist then slowly fading away to nothing.

" Thank you Brian, for everything and goodbye."

Brian stood, hot tears pouring down his face, staring at the now vacant spot where Justin had been.

" No, Sunshine, thank you for saving the last dance for me, but it'll never, ever be goodbye."


End file.
